


dirtgrub

by chardenrights



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie Kelly, Coercion, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creampie, Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, Dom/sub Play, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Humiliation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Charlie Kelly, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chardenrights/pseuds/chardenrights
Summary: a selection of stories about Dennis and Charlie, with added bonus Mac in some chapters.started as an exploration of Charlie as a massive sub and Dennis as the intense aggressive dom we all know he is.includes typical Dennis style coercion and manipulation, references to Charlie's csa, rough sex and bdsm, threesomes, nightmares, and more
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. moth/flame

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Charlie is a trans man on testosterone. He has had top surgery (breast removal iydk). THIS FIC IS NSFW and contains graphic sex incl blowjobs, eating out and piv sex between a trans man and a cis man.  
> the terminology I use is based on what I use as a trans person. 
> 
> feel free to tap out if ur trans and terminology like "pussy" is triggering for you! and also a reminder to cis people that every trans person decides for themselves how they refer to parts of their body :-) 
> 
> and please be aware this fic contains bdsm that is not particularly healthy!! it's all consensual but they don't set up safewords and there is some coercion and consensual non consent. pls be aware this is not a healthy bdsm relationship, I am aware of this, I practice bdsm safely in my real life, thank you. also like this contains some real rough sex and humiliation so if that ain't ur thing... just a warning.  
> not sure where you'd place this in canon but I wrote it with the mindset of them being roughly in their mid twenties. basically it's as within canon as I could make it whilst also bending canon to my whims

Sundays were usually pretty boring. They always had been. It had never made sense to Charlie that just because some people lived by the bible or whatever, everybody had to be bored on Sundays.

Of course he'd never said that to Mac - ever since the time when they were teenagers and he asked why Easter was so important and had to shove his face in a cannister of gasoline just to shut out Mac's ranting, he had made a silent promise not to bother trying to pick holes in his beliefs. 

But, still, Sundays were boring. Mac was always off at church or doing some weird Jesus shit in his bedroom. Dennis was just… impossible to get hold of if he didn't want the company, which was most of the time. Dee… well, hanging out with Dee would make things MORE boring, if anything. If they had to close the bar on Sundays - which was something Mac had started insisting on recently - couldn't they at least DO something? 

  


Well, Charlie thought,  _ I'm  _ doing something. 

  


He pressed a paper bag over his nose and mouth and took a deep inhale. His forehead felt tingly and light, as though it might just come away from his face and float into the ceiling. He nodded to himself, chin hitting his chest and staying there. Yeah, this was the way to spend his time off. He didn't need the others. Shit, they saw each other EVERY other day, he could go one day a week by himself, right? 

  


What could have been moments, minutes, hours, maybe even days later as far as he was concerned, Charlie's phone made a shrill tinny noise in his pocket. He hated that fucking noise, but the vibrate function didn't work anymore since he'd dropped it about a hundred times and messed up the insides. He squinted at the letters on the screen, trying to make sense of them as they warped and wandered in front of him. Dene? Diner? Dennis? He couldn't tell if the letters were really moving or if it was just an illusion his brain was creating. He shrugged. 

  


He answered the call and held the phone to his ear without saying a word. After a few seconds of silence, a voice spoke. 

  


"Uh, hello? You there?" 

  


It WAS Dennis. Weird. He only ever called if he wanted something. 

  


"Oh, uh, hi. Yeah. Am here." 

  


He just about heard a sigh. 

  


"Look, man, I dunno what you're doing, but it's freezing and Mac's pissed and won't let me in. Are you home?" 

  


Charlie looked around slowly, reminding himself where he was. 

  


"Oh. Yeah." 

  


"... you high?" 

  


"Uh, yeah." 

  


"Don't know what I expected. Look, can I come over? It's that or break into the bar 'cause Mac wouldn't let me grab the keys." 

  


"What'd you do to him, man?" 

  


"Nothing! I didn't do anything! Can I come over or not, dude?" 

  


For once, Charlie felt like Dennis needed something from him, and that he had the power. The feeling didn't last long, though, as he was reminded that saying no would mean facing Dennis' wrath tomorrow. 

  


_ the moth don't care when he sees the flame _

  


"No, yeah, you can. Yeah. Come over." 

  


He took another deep huff of glue, feeling it fizzle through his brain as Dennis sighed again on the other side of the phone. 

  


"Fine. See you soon." He hung up. Charlie let his phone drop down into his lap and stared at the wall in front of him. He could feel the room melt around him if he just kept perfectly still, his eyes focused on one spot. 

  


_ he might get burnt but he's in the game  _

  


He wondered what would piss Mac off so much that he locked Dennis out. Usually he was the one begging Dennis to let him in when he'd locked the door so he could seduce some random girl. Still, it meant company, and even if it was Dennis, he was grateful for something to do. At least he hoped Dennis would have something to do. 

  


He didn't know how long it had been since the phone call when Dennis arrived. He became slowly, fuzzily aware of knocking on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was getting louder. He yanked himself up from the couch, just about managing to find his balance long enough to get to the door. Standing up had his head spinning and his vision darkening at the edges but he opened the door, gripping the handle tight to stay standing. Dennis seemed too tall in the doorway, towering over him.

  


_ and once he's in he can't go back  _

  


"Jesus, dude. You look like shit." Dennis shoved past him and into the apartment, immediately making Charlie feel as if his place belonged more to Dennis than to him. 

  


"Thanks, man. Good to see you too. " Charlie grumbled, his voice gravelly and choked from sitting in silence all day. He shoved the door closed, wincing at the bang, and stumbled his way back to the sofa. Dennis had sprawled across about two thirds of it, so Charlie begrudgingly squeezed into the empty space. He grabbed the paper bag almost instinctively, and Dennis raised an eyebrow. 

  


"Seriously, man? I don't think you need more. That brain of yours is already fucked." 

  


It was rare for Charlie to listen to someone telling him not to do something, but he dropped the bag, mostly because his vision was still hazy and his head felt like it might explode. As he did so, Dennis cracked open a beer from the box he'd brought and handed it to him, then did the same for himself. 

  


_ he'll beat his wings til he burns them black _

  


There was silence except for the quiet, metallic fizzing of the beer in the cans as they both sipped for what felt like a little bit too long, before Charlie cleared his throat. 

  


"So, uh, what happened? You tell Mac Jesus was gay or some shit?" He took a sip, eyes locked on Dennis over the top of the can. 

  


Dennis scoffed, dropping his head back and looking at the ceiling. 

  


"Nah. He's just pissed because I was banging a chick while he tried to do his precious bible study. I swear he's just jerking off in there. Probably just mad I didn't ask him to join in." Dennis was chuckling, and Charlie laughed too, mirroring Dennis as he almost always did without noticing. 

  


"So he kicked you out for that? Is that all?" It's not that Charlie didn't think Mac would do something exactly as absurd as that, but that Dennis didn't even seem that annoyed about it. He was sure that wasn't the whole story, but his brain was too frazzled to try and work it out. It didn't really matter anyway. 

  


_ no the moth don't care when he sees the flame  _

  


"Yeah, that's all. What, do you think I'm lying?" Dennis looked over at him, a challenge in his voice. 

  


"Huh? No, I just… Who's the chick?" There was a feeling rising in Charlie's chest that only Dennis ever caused. A tangle of anxiety and heat and shame. He swallowed it down with another swig of beer. 

  


"Just some girl. Not like you'd know her. When's the last time you got laid, huh?" 

  


Charlie felt his face flush, hoping it wasn't visible under his scruffy facial hair and ring of solvent residue. He took a sip from the can of beer, stalling for time as his brain searched for an answer. He wasn't even sure where that question came from. Dennis was such a dick. 

  


"I dunno, man. Who cares?" 

  


"What do you mean, who cares? You're asking  _ me  _ who cares about sex?" 

  


Charlie shrugged. 

  


"No, for real man," Dennis looked Charlie in the eyes, serious all of a sudden. Charlie quickly looked away. "When's the last time you were with someone?" 

  


"I don't know! Like…. Halloween, I guess." 

  


"What, when you sucked off a stranger in the bathroom? That doesn't count." 

  


"Why not?" 

  


"If I said I got laid every time I gave someone a drunk blow job, my numbers would be off the charts. I'd never stop talking about it." 

  


Charlie laughed at the idea that Dennis ever DID stop talking about it. Dennis rolled his eyes and put his free hand on Charlie's shoulder. 

"Was that really the last time? Just some stranger putting their dick in your mouth?" There was a look on Dennis' face somewhere in between pity and disgust, and it made Charlie's stomach turn. He felt like he had to redeem himself all of a sudden. 

  


"Yeah… I mean… I dunno. I guess I just make do on my own, yknow." The colour rose in his face again as he silently wished for Dennis to change the subject. Dennis frowned. 

  


"Wait, have you even  _ had _ sex?" Dennis asked, and Charlie, indignant, only just let him finish before stubbornly responding, 

  


"Yeah, dude! I - I…" He stuttered, fumbling over his words as he tried to think of something to say that wasn't weird as hell. "Like… last spring, okay? I was… I met a guy at the bar." He avoided eye contact, staring down into his beer. Dennis sighed. 

  


"That's almost a year ago, dude, for real? How'd you go that long?" His expression was almost entirely pitiful now, making Charlie feel small. He just shrugged. Dennis' hand had fallen from Charlie's shoulder, but he moved it back, squeezing gently. 

  


"Do you want it?" 

  


Charlie felt like he had to have heard wrong. Dennis was doing some weird metaphor he didn't understand, again. He looked at him in confusion. 

  


_ the moth don't care if the flame is real _

_ the flame and the moth got a sweetheart deal  _

  


"What?" 

  


"I'm just thinking I can help you out, somehow, man." 

  


Now Charlie was sure Dennis could see the pink spreading across his cheeks and neck. It felt like a sunburn all of a sudden. He didn't know what to say. His eyes flicked down to Dennis' crotch without his permission, just for a split second, as he choked out, "What, you would - what do you mea-" 

  


Dennis guffawed, his hand on Charlie's shoulder squeezing hard as he laughed. 

  


"Oh, dude, no, I meant…" He laughed a little more then took a deep breath, and a swig of beer. "Ah, man. You don't really think you're in my league, do you, dirtgrub?" 

  


Charlie's heart dropped into his stomach, the heat in his cheeks only growing. He wanted to curl into a ball and disappear, but Dennis' hand on his shoulder kept him still. The high school nickname felt like a knife in his back. Like he was back in a toilet cubicle, Dennis pinning him to the door, calling him horrible things, only to say sorry later, say the others made him do it - 

  


_ and nothing fuels a good flirtation _

_ like need and anger and desperation _

  


He squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat. 

  


"No! No, I was… just… I don't…" He couldn't string a sentence together, desperate to get out of the sight of Dennis' piercing gaze, searching for something to look at that wasn't Dennis. The things swirling around inside his head felt like a hurricane. He felt like he had to escape, but his body stayed stone still. 

  


"Aw, dirtgrub," There was something sickly sweet in Dennis' voice. It raised goosebumps on Charlie's arms, goosebumps that he was sure Dennis could see. "You thought I was gonna…" He chuckled. It made Charlie want to disappear. "No, I'm not that easy. Not like you. Not that desperate. No," He was silent for a moment, eyes scanning over Charlie's flushed face, taking it in. 

  


"You'd have to prove yourself to me." 

  


He swallowed, drawing Charlie's attention to his adam's apple, and his throat, and the curve of his jawline, and he wished this was the first time he had noticed Dennis' jaw, seemingly chiselled out of marble, but it wasn't even close. Charlie could feel his breath speeding up and tried to breathe steadily. Somehow it made it shakier. He knew Dennis could see it all. 

  


"Whatever, Den. Stop being weird. I'm not Mac." 

  


Dennis didn't move, but raised an eyebrow. "You're not as subtle as you think, you know. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know. You, Charlie, are a desperate little dirtgrub. You know your place. It's probably the only thing you do know." His hand had slid from Charlie's shoulder slowly up his neck and now his thumb was stroking the skin just under Charlie's ear. It was barely a touch, but Charlie couldn't stop himself shuddering. 

  


"I didn't think you'd be  _ this _ easy. Like a teenager."

  


He brought his head towards Charlie's, gently pressing their foreheads together. Charlie could almost taste the beer on his breath. He was shaking. He didn't know why he was letting this happen. It was as if his body was locked to the couch, his mind racing but no fully formed thoughts making their way to his mouth.

"Were you always this turned on when I teased you?" Dennis whispered, sending heat straight to Charlie's crotch. Dennis' breath was hot against his lips and for a second he thought maybe he was dreaming. If this was a dream, he supposed, none of this would really matter. Yeah. He liked that idea. That made sense. 

  


_ no the moth don't care if the flame is real _

  


"What were you doing here, all alone, hm? Just getting high and jerking off? You're so predictable. You never change. " Dennis' tone was cruel and teasing, but his thumb was still stroking Charlie's neck tenderly, making him shudder. 

Charlie didn't say anything back. He could almost feel Dennis' lips move as he spoke, they were so close. Struck with courage and need all of a sudden, he tried to tilt his chin forward, let their lips touch, but Dennis pulled away, taking his hand away too. 

  


"No. Remember? You have to prove yourself. I don't just go around banging any old freak. I mean, what makes you so special, huh? No one else wants to bang you, why would I?" 

  


Everything Dennis was saying should have made Charlie want to fold in on himself, crumble with insecurity. Normally it would. But instead his heart was racing. He was suddenly aware that all he had on was a vest and some longjohns. He had started getting wet when Dennis put a hand on his shoulder - it wasn't gonna be long before it started to soak through. 

Back before he had started testosterone a few years ago, he didn't even bother with sex. It just made him feel weird and uncomfortable. But nowadays - now t had grown his clit into what he felt comfortable calling a dick, now that he felt like he was in heat every time he got horny… he wished he knew how to approach anyone. How to get them to like him. But now, Dennis was in front of him, asking him to prove himself, calling him desperate, and he had never felt more needy. He watched as Dennis raised the can to his lips, taking several long swigs. His bright eyes never left Charlie. Charlie didn't move. 

  


"So?" Dennis finally uttered, raising his hands as if to gesture to himself. Charlie just stared at him blankly until he rolled his eyes and put down his can. He pried Charlie's can from his hand and put that down too. They were face to face on the sofa, Charlie's eyes wide and dark, his mouth open in a curious, confused expression. Dennis' hand came back to rest at the bottom of his jaw. His thumb stroked along Charlie's jawline, along the scruff that covered his chin, and then over his lips. He dragged his thumb over Charlie's mouth a few times, a hunger in his eyes that Charlie had never seen up close. 

"Are you gonna show me what you can do with that pretty mouth?" Dennis' voice was low, steady. It made Charlie's heart stop. 

  


_ so come on  _

_ let's go _

_ ready or not  _

  


He could feel his dick poking out between his labia, starting to rub against his longjohns. He wasn't sure he could remember how to breathe. The glue was wearing off, but now he was dizzy in a new way, his skeleton feeling like it might shake out of his skin. He still wasn't convinced this wasn't a big joke. It didn't really matter. 

  


Dennis' hand - the one that wasn't pressing a thumb against Charlie's lips - fell to his crotch. He pressed his palm into his own crotch, feeling himself. Charlie felt like his whole head must be glowing red as he watched Dennis trace his own cock through his jeans. His eyes flicked up to Dennis' face to find Dennis was staring at him hungrily. As they locked eyes, Dennis pressed his thumb between Charlie's lips, which opened readily. His thumb pushed into Charlie's mouth, pressing against his tongue. Charlie instinctively sucked, lightly, eyes on Dennis' face, seeking approval. He didn't get it. Dennis pulled his thumb out and replaced it with two fingers. His other hand rubbed at the slowly hardening bulge in his jeans as he gently pushed his fingers in and out of Charlie's lips, feeling Charlie suck as he pulled them out, spit starting to dribble down his chin. He hummed in approval as he began to push his fingers further into Charlie's mouth, past his tongue, almost into his throat. 

  


_ cause there's a flame I know _

  


As Charlie sucked on his fingers, Dennis began to undo his jeans. His dick was hard in his boxers, straining against the fabric, and Charlie made an involuntary noise when he saw it. Dennis chuckled quietly and stroked himself through his boxers, getting off more on the look on Charlie's face than the touch of his own hand. He looked like he still didn't quite believe this was real. 

  


_ hotter than hot _

  


Dennis pulled his hand away from Charlie's face suddenly, a string of spit stretching from Charlie's mouth to Dennis' slick fingers. Charlie looked at him like a dog in need of commands. Dennis simply glanced down at his cock. 

"Gonna help me with your dirty little mouth, hm?" 

Charlie swallowed and nodded, shifting awkwardly on the sofa. 

"Get on the floor, on your knees. Here." Dennis guided Charlie with his hands to the floor between his knees. 

"Yeah. You look good down there." 

Charlie stared up at him for a few moments longer, trepidation on his face, before moving his mouth over Dennis' cock. His boxers were still covering it, but Charlie pressed his open mouth to the bulge, trying to get as much of it in his mouth as he could through the fabric. He could smell Dennis' sweat, and taste his cock a little, and it filled him with need. He looked up to meet Dennis' eyes, wanting to see him as needy as Charlie was, but his expression was unimpressed. 

  


"Charlie, if you want this to end with you having a good time, you're gonna have to get to it." 

  


_ and with a fuse that's so thoroughly shot  _

  


Charlie nodded sheepishly and licked Dennis' cock through the fabric one more time. It twitched a little and Charlie felt wetness drip into his longjohns. After a shuddering breath, he pulled at the waistband of Dennis' boxers, and they both tugged at the boxers and jeans until they were around Dennis' knees. His hard cock was in front of Charlie and suddenly it was very real. 

  


It wasn't like this was the first time he'd be sucking cock, not by a long shot. But this was  _ Dennis'  _ cock. Dennis, who Charlie had had multiple sex dreams about, who everyone always wanted to bang, who was way too hot to even talk to Charlie and reminded him of it often. This was Dennis. It was different. 

His hesitation must have been more noticeable than he intended, because suddenly Dennis had a hand on the back of his head. 

"Charlie. Are you gonna do this or not?" 

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.  _ Okay. This is it.  _

He opened his mouth and took the head of Dennis' cock between his lips. He couldn't help but make a small guttural noise in his throat at the taste of Dennis in his mouth. He'd wanted this for longer than he had even really known he wanted it. He pressed down further, taking more of Dennis into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the head, feeling it start to get really hard. All the while he kept his eyes on Dennis' face, watching to see his expression. 

"That's a good boy." Dennis muttered, his fingers tangling in Charlie's messy hair, but still letting Charlie be in control. For now, at least. Charlie slowly moved his mouth up and down Dennis' cock, getting used to the taste and the girth, seeing how much of the length he could get in his mouth without tearing up. He took it all the way in, a couple of times, and made little noises in his throat as he swallowed around the head of Dennis' cock. 

He pulled away, momentarily, looking up at Dennis, wide eyed, and wiping his mouth. 

"Am I doing okay?" He asked, sheepishly. Dennis' fingers were still tangled in his hair. 

"Mm, I suppose you're doing alright. You can do better. Want me to help you out?" It seemed an innocent question, but Charlie could see something dark in his expression. Nonetheless, he nodded. Dennis grinned and brought his hand to join the other, gripping the back of Charlie's head. He guided his mouth back to his cock, and started bobbing Charlie's head up and down, lightly fucking his mouth. He started to speed up, watching Charlie's face, the tears starting to form in his eyes, his lips stretching around Dennis' cock. 

"You look best like this, you know. Using that mouth to do something useful for once." He spoke softly, in contrast to the increasingly fast pace at which he was fucking Charlie's mouth. He slowed a little as he started to go deeper, feeling the head of his cock press into Charlie's throat, Charlie gagging around him. He didn't stop. Even as his cock pushed into Charlie's throat, wet sounds and muffled gargles getting louder, Charlie's eyes stared up at him with wonder. It hurt and he felt like he might be sick but he wanted  _ more _ . 

"Yeah, good boy. Take it all. I wanna use your throat, dirtgrub. Filthy little grub. How many guys do you let fuck your mouth like a pussy, huh?" He was speeding up his thrusts as he spoke, his voice low like a growl. Drool was dripping from Charlie's mouth, Dennis' cock slick and shiny with it, along with the tears streaming from Charlie's eyes every time Dennis pounded into his throat. Dennis was pretty sure he'd never looked better. 

Suddenly, he stopped thrusting, and pressed his cock as far into Charlie's mouth as he could. The head was in his throat, which contracted around it as he tried to find a way to breathe, his face getting redder and redder, eyes streaming. Dennis scowled down at him, holding his head in place even as he struggled. Finally, he let go, his cock popping out of Charlie's mouth with a wet pop. Charlie gasped for air, face red and slick with spit and tears, his hair tousled from Dennis' fingers. Dennis wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it lazily as he watched Charlie cough and take in several deep breaths. 

  


"You did a good job, baby boy. Maybe I'll let you feel me cum inside you. You'd like that, huh?" 

Charlie, still gasping for air, stared up at him. He wished he wanted to say no. Wished he would just say "no dude, fuck you", but he was so fucking wet and needy. Dennis' cock in his throat had felt so good. He looked down at the floor and nodded shamefully. He didn't need to look at Dennis to know he looked smug. 

"Yeah. Good boy. You're lucky I'm letting you have this, you know. Just 'cause you were such a good boy, fucking your mouth on my cock like that. Damn." 

Charlie almost whined needily just at Dennis' words. When Dennis tenderly stroked his cheekbone, wiping away tears, he did whine. 

  


Dennis stopped stroking himself abruptly and pulled Charlie up to his feet, then pointed at the sofa. Charlie sat down. Dennis quickly took off his own pants completely. He sat back down and looked at Charlie for no more than a second before putting a hand on his cunt. Charlie gasped immediately as Dennis' cold hand pressed against his hot, wet crotch, even through his pants. 

"Jesus, Charlie. I haven't even touched you and you're dripping. So fucking easy, aren't you?" 

Charlie nodded, not making eye contact, trying not to squirm as Dennis rubbed his hand over Charlie's cock. It didn't take long for Dennis to shove his hand down under Charlie's pants and press a finger into him. It barely felt like anything, even though Charlie hadn't been fucked in… almost a year, at least. He was so wet and needy and horny that he felt like nothing would ever be enough. He glanced at Dennis' face, saw the hunger in his expression like a beast devouring a carcass, and quickly covered his face with his hands. Dennis pressed a second finger into him. 

"Is this how to get you to be quiet? Fuck your face and touch your wet little cunt? If only I'd known it was this simple, I'd have done it years ago…" 

Charlie whined involuntarily into his own hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Dennis was gently moving his fingers inside him as he placed his thumb on Charlie's dick and rubbed lightly. Charlie jerked at the touch, pushing Dennis' fingers a little deeper. 

"Man, I can play you like a musical instrument, huh? So sensitive. No one's touched you like this in a while, hm?" 

Charlie shook his head. He didn't say out loud that no one had ever touched him like this. 

Dennis was quiet and still, and then suddenly pulled his hand out of Charlie's pants. He grabbed Charlie's wrists, pulling them away from his face. 

"Let me see you. I wanna see your face while I touch you." Dennis put one hand around both of Charlie's wrists and held them to his chest. His other hand drifted back to Charlie's crotch, under his pants, and his fingers pressed back inside him. Charlie shuddered. Dennis pressed his fingers in and out, feeling the slick wetness coating Charlie's cunt. His thumb flicked over his dick, smearing the wetness around, feeling how hard it was getting. He added a third finger pushing in and out of Charlie's cunt. He was a little tight, having not been fucked in so long, but how wet and horny he was more than made up for it. He felt like he could take anything right now and it still wouldn't feel like enough. As Dennis moved his fingers in and out and rubbed his thumb against Charlie's dick, a slick wet sound filled the room, making Charlie flush red. 

"You're so wet, Dirtgrub. Listen to that sound. God, you're disgusting. Soaking through your pants just from having my cock in your mouth."

Charlie tried to move his hands back over his face in embarrassment, but Dennis' hand held his wrists firm against his own chest. 

"Nope. You're not hiding from me. I want you to know exactly what a slut you are."

His fingers were pumping into Charlie now, the wet sounds getting louder and faster and his thumb brushing Charlie's cock in a way that sent electricity down his legs. Charlie didn't know why the fuck this was so hot. Dennis fingering him, calling him names, reminding him how disgusting he found him - and yet his eyes were full of hunger and need, his dick hard and still glistening with Charlie's spit. None of this made sense. But it didn't matter. His thumb was pressed against Charlie's dick, now, rubbing it as he moved his fingers in and out. Charlie's legs shook uncontrollably, like Dennis was pressing a nerve that he couldn't control, and a small, needy noise came from his chest. 

"Yeah, I bet you like this, you little whore. Me playing with you like a toy. Does everyone know you're this much of a slut?" 

Charlie didn't know how to respond. He shrugged. Dennis stopped moving his hand and looked at him. 

"Use your words, Charlie. Does everyone know you're a slut?" 

His brain wasn't working. He couldn't form words into a sentence. He stuttered, looking anywhere but at Dennis. 

Until Dennis took his hand away from Charlie's wrists and grabbed his jaw instead, pulling his head to make eye contact. 

"Look at me and tell me you're a whore, Charlie. And tell me if anyone else knows." 

Almost hyperventilating, Charlie cleared his throat and looked at Dennis' dark, wide eyes. 

"I'm - I…. No, people don't know…" 

Dennis sighed, almost a growl, and rolled his eyes. The hand holding Charlie's jaw let go, and then, suddenly, came back in a slap. Open handed, he smacked Charlie in the face, hard. Charlie gasped, not knowing how to respond. Dennis had hit him before but not like that. 

"Fucking say it, whore. Admit you're a slut."

There were tears rolling down Charlie's face and he didn't know anymore if he was crying in pain or just in shock from the slap or what - but he looked up at Dennis and tried to catch his breath. 

"I'm…. I'm a slut?" His voice was shaky and unsure, but Dennis nodded approvingly and placed his hand gently on Charlie's cheek. 

"That's right, baby boy. You want my cock, huh?" He cooed softly. His thumb stroked Charlie's cheek, right where he'd just hit, gentle and oddly over stimulating as his skin still stung from the slap. 

"Yes…" Charlie choked out, breathy and much more needy than he had intended. Dennis' hand stilled against his cheek and he froze. "Yes, yes, I want… I want it…" He couldn't get any more words out, but his lust filled eyes were fixed on Dennis'. Dennis' expression softened, the same contented look he got when he convinced the gang to do something stupid just for his benefit, and his fingers pulled out of Charlie. He started to pull off Charlie's longjohns. 

"You wanna get fucked, hm? You want me to cum inside you? Not everyone gets that, you know. Only if you're really good." 

As he pulled the pants off of Charlie's ankles, he chuckled.

"Shame more people don't know how good you look like this. All needy and desperate. Bet you'd let me do anything to you, you dumb little runt." 

Charlie whined, half indignant and half pure need. His back was pressed into the arm of the sofa, his knees bent and his wet cunt exposed. Dennis looked at it like a starving bear looking at its next meal. He made a low, quiet hum as he stroked his own cock and stared at Charlie. 

"Maybe I'll put you on show some time. Let everyone see what a disgusting little dog you are. Desperate to be bred. Maybe everyone could have a go, hm? Fill your dirty little hole with everyone's cum." He was speeding up stroking his own cock, staring at Charlie's cunt, his expression dark and hungry. Charlie nodded almost involuntarily. Anything sounded good right now. Dennis could suggest breaking Charlie's spine and he'd say yes so long as he said it in that voice. 

"God, I can fucking smell your cunt, Charlie. Filthy little rat." Dennis spat suddenly, right at Charlie's cunt.

With a low growl in his throat, Dennis put his hands on Charlie's hips and moved them so as to flip him over onto his front. Charlie complied without thinking about it, flipping over so his chest was on the arm of the sofa and his bare ass faced towards Dennis. For what must have been about the tenth time in the last half hour, he felt unbearably exposed to Dennis' gaze. At least now he didn't have to see it. He felt Dennis slip his fingers back into Charlie's cunt, letting out a small satisfied hum as he felt how impossibly wet Charlie had gotten. 

"Look at you. All wet and pathetic for me. What would everyone think, huh, if they knew how filthy dirtgrub  _ really _ was?" 

Charlie couldn't help but squirm against Dennis' fingers inside him, desperate for contact, for friction, for something. Dennis pulled his hand away promptly. As Charlie began to whine in desperation, he felt Dennis' tongue on his cunt. 

"Oh, shit…" he muttered, unable to stop himself as Dennis pushed his tongue into him, groaning at the taste of Charlie's wetness. His fingers dug into Charlie's hip bones, pulling his hips towards Dennis' face, trying to push his tongue as deep inside as he could. Still gripping Charlie's hips, he lapped at his swollen dick, dipping his tongue inside every now and then. Every time he took Charlie's over sensitive cock in his mouth, Charlie's knees almost collapsed under him. Dennis held him up by his hips. A slick squelching sound came from Dennis' mouth as it filled with drool and sticky wetness from Charlie, Dennis letting it drip from his lips back onto Charlie's hole. He groaned against Charlie's cock, letting his teeth brush against it, eliciting a stifled yell from Charlie. He pulled his head back, grinning smugly, and stared down at Charlie. His cunt was slick and glistening with drool and his own cum and juices, his dick red and prominent. 

"Like a dog in heat. Just a little bitch wanting to be bred." Dennis stared at him for a little longer before suddenly slapping him across the ass. Charlie gasped and flinched, but didn't move. A red handprint immediately started to appear on his skin. He pushed his fingers back into Charlie's cunt once again, feeling how wet and ready to be filled he was. He leaned down over Charlie's back, his mouth no more than an inch from Charlie's ear. 

"You ready, slut?" He said quietly, fingers stilling inside Charlie. He felt his cunt squeeze around the fingers, and laughed. He pulled the fingers out and slapped Charlie's ass again, in the exact same spot. This time Charlie yelled and flinched harder, but Dennis grabbed his hips to stop him moving away. 

"I said are you ready for me?" 

Charlie nodded, quickly, groaning as he tried to take a proper breath. Dennis dug his fingers into the fat on Charlie's hips. 

"Fucking say it, you dumb fuck. Tell me what you want. Tell me how you need my cum." His fingernails were sharp and painful digging into Charlie's skin. Charlie let out a small sob, so overwhelmed and over stimulated he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. 

"I do, I do, Dennis - please, I - fuck… God, I'm so wet, I just need…" He pressed his face into the arm of the sofa. "Need you to fill me…" 

One of Dennis' hands shot to the back of Charlie's head, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back sharply so his face wasn't pressed into the arm of the sofa anymore. 

"Say it again, whore. Properly."

Charlie groaned, half desperation half exasperation, and Dennis' free hand slapped his ass once again. Another sob fell from him as he whined, "Please, fuck, I want - please… fuck me, please. Fill me up please…." He broke off with another sob as Dennis let go of his hair and put both hands back on his hips. 

"Good boy." 

Charlie could feel Dennis' hard cock rubbing against his ass, Dennis making quiet whiney noises as he rubbed himself against Charlie and then guided himself towards his cunt. The head of his cock rubbed up and down over the entrance to his cunt, spreading Charlie's wetness, rubbing against his dick. Charlie tried to stay still and quiet but couldn't help whimpering. Dennis finally steadied himself with his cock pressed against Charlie's cunt. He let out a quiet sigh of contentment right before pushing in, his cock sliding inside in one swift motion. Charlie made a noise somewhere in between choking and crying, and Dennis groaned louder than he had all night. 

"Oh, fuck yes. God fucking damn, Charlie. God you're gonna feel good to cum in." 

Charlie groaned and tried to press back against Dennis, but he pulled back too, before slamming his hips forwards again, making Charlie feel incredibly full all of a sudden. He let out another cry and grabbed onto the arm of the sofa in front of him. Dennis, grunting quietly, snapped his hips back and forth rhythmically, watching as Charlie's ass bounced with each thrust. 

"Yeah, that's a good boy. Taking your master's cock, hm…?" Charlie couldn't respond with anything but a groan. Anyone else calling themselves master would freak him out. When Dennis said it, he could practically feel his dick get harder. 

As Dennis felt Charlie relax, he pushed deeper, and pulled Charlie towards him, holding him in place by his hips. Charlie was practically melting under his touch, squirming and whining and pushing back against him. Dennis moved his hands to Charlie's shoulders, using them to pull him back harder on his cock, get as deep as he could. He was picking up the pace a little now, confident that Charlie could handle all of him. 

"You like this? Being my little fuck toy? All compliant and quiet? If only you were like this all the time…" The hands on Charlie's shoulders moved towards his throat, gripping tightly. Dennis had found his rhythm, slamming into Charlie faster and harder with every thrust of his hips. Charlie was so wet each thrust came with a squelch, both of them able to feel the wetness dribbling from his hole as Dennis pounded into it. 

"Can't believe I'm fucking your dirty cunt… You're fucking lucky you feel so good…" 

Charlie's body had become like a ragdoll, letting Dennis maneuver him however he wanted. 

The hand on his shoulder was around his throat, now, not gripping tight but still firm enough to make him groan. 

"What a good little whore. If you're really good maybe I will do this again some time." He kept fucking Charlie, feeling heat swell in his belly as he looked at the handprints forming on Charlie's ass. 

"And if you're bad I'll have to do it to shut you up." He cackled, watching his cock pump into Charlie, hearing Charlie whine as he bottomed out. 

"You gonna ask me to cum in you, baby boy? You want it?" His hand tightened a little around Charlie's throat as he nodded. 

"Yeah? Tell me how much you want it." His pounding slowed a little as he tried to see Charlie's face. 

"Ah…. please, fuck…. cum in me…" 

Dennis hummed approvingly and started picking up his pace again. 

"Ask master to come in you." 

Charlie almost sobbed again, desperate for him to just keep pounding him. 

"Please… jesus, fuck, yes. Come in me, please… please master…" 

"That's it." 

Dennis' hand tightened around Charlie's throat and his vision started to blur as Dennis began to snap his hips, fast and hard, the sound of skin on skin and Charlie's wet cunt being pounded filling the room. Charlie let out a whine that didn't stop, just a continuous high pitched noise, as Dennis choked him and fucked him with all the vigour he could muster. His fingers got tighter around Charlie's throat until he was lightheaded, the noise coming from his mouth barely audible anymore. 

As Dennis reached the fastest pace he could, he leant down to moan in Charlie's ear. 

"I'm gonna fucking cum in you," he groaned, "with a hand round your throat, so you know who's in charge." 

Charlie just nodded weakly, feeling like he might pass out if Dennis didn't cum soon. 

"Mm. Good whore." Dennis whined and sunk his teeth into Charlie's shoulder before fucking him even harder, so deep it almost hurt, pounding into him so hard it made him grunt every time, until suddenly he was groaning louder, and louder, and gripping Charlie's throat so hard he thought he might just crush it, and Charlie could feel his cock pulsing inside of him, cum shooting into him in thick streams, and both of them were groaning uncontrollably. Dennis held his cock deep inside Charlie as the last of his cum pulsed out of him, holding Charlie still by his throat. Finally, he let go, Charlie taking gasps of air and whining loudly now he could make noise again. Dennis slapped Charlie's ass one last time before sliding out of him. 

He watched the cum drip from Charlie's cunt, both of their mess mixing together as it dribbled down his thighs. Dennis stuck his fingers in quickly, making Charlie jump, and then leant forward to stick them in Charlie's mouth. 

"Taste it, slut. Taste what we made." 

Charlie did, without hesitation, sucking the cum from Dennis' fingers hungrily and moaning as he did so. 

  


_ the moth don't care if the flame burns low _

_ the moth believes in an afterglow  _

  


"Fucking filthy whore." Dennis pulled his fingers from Charlie's mouth and slapped him in the face, just as hard as the first time, leaving cum and spit behind this time. Charlie gasped, bowing his head away. He felt Dennis get up behind him and stand, searching for his pants. Slowly, Charlie turned himself over and looked down at himself. Cum dripping from him onto the couch, marks all over his body, his face stinging, his mind racing. His cunt and his dick were swollen and red, slick with cum and his own juices. His heart was still racing. 

  


Dennis was already pulling his jeans back on and looking at his phone. 

  


"Well that was fun, but I need to go see someone."

  


Charlie didn't say anything, just looking up at him gormlessly, face still wet with tears and cum. 

  


Dennis raised an eyebrow. The same expression he always made when he thought Charlie was being dumb. 

  


_ and flames are never doused completely _

"Clean yourself up, dude, Jesus." The look on his face had gone from hungry to disgusted. He rolled his eyes as he picked up the remaining cans of beer he'd brought. 

"And don't look so confused. It makes you look even dumber. I have to meet this chick."

And with that, unceremoniously, he walked towards the door. He turned back one last time to see Charlie looking for his pants. He pulled a face. 

"God, man, have a shower. You're so gross." 

  


_ all you really need is a love of heat _

  


He opened the door and left. The door slammed shut behind him. Charlie sat silently on the sofa, feeling the cum still dribbling out of him. He wanted to cry. 

  


_ no the moth don't care if the flame burns low _


	2. rat's nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over two weeks of "normal", Charlie can't convince himself not to let it happen again
> 
> feral cellar sex, basically 
> 
> warning again for coercion, general Dennis God Complex Bullshit, possible r*pe fantasy??? fucked up kinky shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is not good bdsm practice, but is consensual! aftercare is important and so is having a proper safe word but Dennis is a dick and Charlie is an idiot. enjoy

It had been 16 days since the incident. 

The day after, Charlie had been shaking like a leaf when he arrived at the bar, not knowing what to expect from Dennis. But when he arrived, late, soaked through from the rain, there was already an argument happening between Mac and Dee, which Dennis was watching like a theatre show. Charlie's entrance was barely acknowledged until Mac turned to him and asked, furiously, how tall Michael Jordan was. 

Everything stayed the same. 

The only thing that changed was the feeling in Charlie's gut when he caught Dennis looking at him from across the bar. It was something dark and uncontrollable coiled beneath his stomach. Something that reached all the way to his throat, constricting his windpipe until he had to run outside and smoke a cigarette to remember how to breathe. He was smoking a lot of cigarettes these days. Dennis didn't hesitate to remind him how filthy a habit was, no matter how many times Charlie caught him smoking himself. 

He'd reached the point where he could be with Dennis alone again without completely crumbling. For the first few days it felt like he was being smothered by something hot and heavy every time he was in the same room as Dennis, but things were starting to feel normal again. As normal as they ever were. And Dennis hadn't made another move since then. He'd carried on as normal. Charlie kept wondering if it  _ was  _ just a dream. 

It was just after dark, and Charlie was on his hands and knees staring into the corner of the cellar. He'd pulled out a bunch of old crates and found a nest of rats, which he'd been… dealing with for the best part of an hour. He didn't think there were any left, but he couldn't be sure. He stared at the now empty rats nest in front of him, a little sadness washing over him. He didn't bother to try and reason with it. He just stood up and started moving the crates back into their place. 

He was filthy, his clothes covered in dust and cobwebs, his skin stained grey and black with dirt and god-knows-what from crawling around on the floor. 

He heard the cellar door open and turned to see the light flood in. 

"Think I got 'em all!" He shouted towards the silhouette moving down the stairs. Dee had been checking on him every now and then. He turned back to carry on moving crates. 

"Were there many?" He heard Dennis' voice echo around the cellar, making him pause. He turned around to see him getting closer. 

"Oh, hey. Uh, yeah, there was a whole nest of the fuckers. But it's cool. I took care of it." He smiled proudly and pushed the last couple of crates back into place. 

"Good job, man. What would we do without you, huh?" He laughed and stepped closer towards Charlie. As he closed in, Charlie became very aware that he was in a corner, Dennis in between him and the stairs. But it was fine, he reminded himself silently. Everything was normal. 

"No idea, dude, cause I know you wouldn't be crawling around down here after rats…" Charlie chuckled, glancing at Dennis before turning away to find  _ something  _ to busy himself with. Something other than focusing on Dennis. 

"Yeah, you're not wrong. That's Charlie work to a t." Dennis agreed, watching Charlie start moving things at random, anxiously rearranging the kegs and crates that sat in the corner of the cellar. He glanced up towards the cellar door, checking that it had closed behind him. 

"So, listen. I have some more Charlie work for you." Came Dennis' voice, like silk, over Charlie's shoulder. Sometimes he could swear Dennis was a siren, his voice drawing people in. 

Charlie turned around, feigning annoyance on his face to hide his curiosity. 

"Right, what is it? 'Cause last time you had me clean your whole apartment, and I'm not doing that again. You remember what I found in Mac's room." He shuddered as Dennis laughed and stepped closer, no more than a foot away from him now. 

"No, it's not that. What I want is…" He closed the space between them abruptly, his hands on Charlie's waist all of a sudden, his breath hot against Charlie's forehead. "Well, I want to give you the privilege of making me cum again." 

That sentence almost made Charlie lose consciousness, a wave of heat moving through him in contrast to the cold dark cellar. He didn't dare to move or say anything. He didn't know what he would say. He was frozen. 

Dennis pulled back, his hands still on Charlie's waist, to see his face. He looked… unsure. Filled with trepidation. 

"I felt how much you liked it last time. I tasted it." He leaned down, his mouth by Charlie's ear, his breath moving the short strands of hair at the back of Charlie's neck. "Don't you wanna feel like that again?" 

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut. 

He'd spoken to himself about this. If Dennis did this again, he was to say no. Because last time Dennis had run away and left him feeling empty and confused and scared and pretended nothing had happened. Last time Charlie had cried as cum dried on his couch, unsure what he was feeling or why, unsure what was even real. 

He opened his eyes and saw Dennis staring at him. That look was in his eyes again. 

"I mean, it was, like… yeah, I did like it. But I can't, like, now… we can't, I'm working, what if Mac comes down here, man, I mean…" He trailed off, voice soft, his hands anxiously playing with the zip on his boilersuit. When he darted his eyes back up to meet Dennis', he saw a kind of primal need in his face. He didn't know what to make of it. 

"I'm sorry… " he muttered, looking at the floor. For a moment they were still, and then Dennis stepped back. 

"Hm. Interesting." 

Charlie looked up, confused. He didn't know what reaction he'd expected. 

"You think I haven't seen you squirming in your seat whenever I talked about banging someone for the last 2 weeks?" His voice filled the cellar, surrounding Charlie in a way that made him feel trapped. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. 

"I thought maybe you'd be less pathetic this time. Guess I was wrong." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, staring Charlie down. 

"Look, dude, I just… have things to do, and… I'm not interested. Okay?" Charlie shrugged meekly, running out of things to say before he'd have to just push past Dennis and leave. To his surprise, Dennis laughed, over the top, almost frightening. 

"You're not interested? Oh, come on, dude. At least make up a better excuse. You're not interested in  _ me _ ? Don't be stupid." 

Charlie stood his ground, making eye contact again, growing indignant. 

"Yeah, I mean it! I'm just not interested, alright? Not everyone wants to sleep with mister  _ golden god _ ,  _ I can fuck whoever I want  _ Reynolds." 

Dennis laughed again and got in Charlie's personal space suddenly. He was taller than Charlie, looking down at him, blocking out the small amount of light they had in the cellar. All Charlie could see was Dennis. 

"Maybe so. But you do." 

"Whatever." Charlie muttered, moving to push Dennis out of the way. 

Dennis stood still, not moving a muscle. Charlie went to duck under his arm, and Dennis grabbed him by the forearm. 

"Hey!" Charlie shouted, tugging against Dennis' grip. "Fuck off, dude!" Dennis just held on tight, scanning his eyes over Charlie, watching him squirm. 

"No. I can read you like a book, Charlie. You want what I want." 

Charlie felt as though the cellar got darker. But he didn't want to run away. Dennis' hand was too tight around his arm, almost certainly leaving bruises, and the things he was saying were tying his stomach in knots, but Charlie was wet already. He knew the cellar door locked on its own, and Dennis had the only key in the bar. Mac and Dee had probably gone home anyway. But he'd made a promise to himself… 

He struggled against Dennis' grip once more, trying to look pissed off. 

"Let go, Den! God, you're such an asshole." He yelled, frowning at Dennis' amused expression. Dennis shook his head and, without a second thought, slapped Charlie hard in the face. It was hard enough to take his breath away for a second and make him dizzy. He gasped, pain singing in his skull.

"What the fuck?" He managed to spit out, meeting Dennis' eyes again. 

"Don't fucking insult me. I'm your God." 

Something felt different to last time. Dennis was going to do what he wanted to Charlie, because he was in charge, and that was what he deserved. Charlie knew this. He tried not to think about all the things he'd been wanting Dennis to do, the things he'd been thinking about as he touched himself at night. 

"You're not a god, you're just a crackhead who thinks he's special." Charlie knew he was pushing a limit, but he said it anyway. Almost as soon as the last word left his mouth Dennis hit him again, making his skull ring and his jaw pop. 

"Shut up. Don't fucking talk unless I tell you to. Your mouth shouldn't be open unless you're gonna make it useful." He glared at Charlie, holding his jaw in one hand, and pried his mouth open. He growled before spitting into Charlie's open mouth, and slammed it shut again. Charlie grunted, trying to open his mouth and spit back, and Dennis clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. 

"You're gonna listen, or you're gonna regret it, mutt." He held his hand over Charlie's mouth, looking at him with fire in his eyes. Charlie's eyes were big, his pupils wide, looking like a puppy dog wondering what his punishment would be. With a frustrated sigh, Dennis spun him around and yanked his unzipped boilersuit down around his ankles. Then his boxers. Suddenly Charlie's cunt was out in the cold air of the cellar. He swore he could smell his own wetness, and he hated it. Dennis' hand on his shoulder pushed his upper half forward, bending him over. He felt his cunt open up as he bent over and spread his thighs instinctively. Behind him, Dennis hummed in approval, seeing the slick wetness reflect what little light was in the cellar. He swiped one finger down Charlie's cunt and placed it in his own mouth, savouring the taste. 

"Mm, see? I knew you'd be all wet for me. I can see it in your face." His voice was so smug. 

"Whatever. Fuck you. I was thinking about someone else." Charlie spat out, hearing himself and wondering what kind of bullshit he was trying to convince Dennis of. Behind him Dennis was still and quiet as he thought, and then his hand was over Charlie's mouth again, squeezing his fingers hard around Charlie's face. 

"Would you just shut the fuck up for once? Stop bullshitting, dirtgrub. You've been thinking about this for the last two weeks." 

Charlie felt Dennis press himself up against Charlie's exposed ass and cunt. Dennis was still fully dressed, but Charlie could feel a bulge in his jeans as he rubbed against him. He felt himself start to grind back against him but stopped, reminding himself of that promise. He squirmed against Dennis' hand, gripping his face like a vice, but Dennis just held on tight, chuckling. His other hand pushed Charlie's t shirt up around his armpits and gripped his bare waist, pulling his hips closer. 

"I'm gonna fuck you down here, use you like a toy, and you're gonna fucking love it." 

Charlie just grunted, Dennis' hand still over his mouth. He struggled weakly against Dennis' grip, but he knew he wasn't going to let go. Worse - he didn't  _ want  _ him to let go. He could feel Dennis' dick hardening in his jeans, grinding against him, and he couldn't help but push back against it. The hand on his hip moved to grab his ass, squeezing it hard. Suddenly it landed on his ass cheek with a loud slap, and he flinched, Dennis' fingers digging into his face. Dennis ground against him again, his hand rubbing over where he'd just hit. 

"You're gonna be a good boy and let your master use you, mmkay?" He hummed out, voice as smooth as butter. Charlie didn't respond, using all his willpower to stop himself rubbing his cunt back against Dennis' bulge. 

Dennis slapped his ass again and released his other hand from over Charlie's mouth, moving it to grab onto his shoulder instead. Charlie let out a loud, involuntary groan, and then clamped his teeth together, trying to hold in his whines. 

"That's it. Dirty mutt. Do what Master tells you." 

Before Charlie could think up a retort, Dennis slapped him again. He cried out, his knees buckling. Dennis grabbed him by the waist and held him in place. He ground his hips against him one more time before letting go, Charlie crumpling to the floor in front of him. He fell to his knees, grunting as they hit the concrete. As he slumped forward to catch his breath, putting his hands on the floor, he heard Dennis behind him undoing his jeans, his breathing heavy. He tried to collect his thoughts but couldn't make sense of any of it. 

Suddenly he felt something against his shoulder. It took him a moment to place it as Dennis' shoe. It pushed against his shoulder and Charlie let it. 

Dennis pushed Charlie's shoulders to the ground with his foot, forcing his ass up into the air as his face ground into the concrete. Dennis stared down at him, folded in half, knees to his chest, wet cunt exposed to the air. He grinned as he stroked himself. His jeans were still on, but unzipped, his cock sticking out through the front of his boxers. As he stroked his dick, his foot holding Charlie's upper half firmly to the floor, he pulled the leather belt from the loops in his jeans. 

Needy and frustrated, Charlie began to squirm, his jaw scraping against the concrete floor. Dennis growled low in his throat and folded the belt in half, making a thick loop of leather. As Charlie squirmed, Dennis brought down the belt in a hard smack against Charlie's ass. 

Charlie yelled out in pain and flinched away, but Dennis pressed his foot harder into Charlie's shoulder. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes at the pain of being whipped, and Dennis' heel in the fat of his shoulder felt like a knife. Dennis did it again, and this time Charlie let out a sob, tears falling from his eyes. Dennis laughed as he watched red welts raise on Charlie's ass. 

"You gonna think twice next time about telling me you're not interested, huh?" He chuckled, dragging the belt lightly over the raised red marks he'd left behind. Charlie shivered and sobbed again, pressing his face into the cold concrete to try and ground himself. 

"Mm. I'll take that as a yes." Dennis lifted his shoe from Charlie's shoulder, moving to his knees behind him. Charlie groaned and realised suddenly he was panting, drool dripping from his mouth. There was a puddle on the floor where his face had been. He didn't have time to try and regulate his breathing before he felt Dennis shove his fingers roughly inside his cunt. He fell forward again, face hitting the ground with enough force to hurt. Dennis cackled, shoving his fingers in and out, revelling in the wet squelching sound it made. 

"Ah, filthy little mutt… this is what you're good for. Yeah. Made to take my cum, aren't you?" He spoke in a singsong voice even as he roughly fucked Charlie's hole with his fingers, watching him shake beneath his touch. Charlie didn't have anything left to say. He just whined, high pitched and uncontrollable. 

Suddenly Dennis' fingers left him empty. He gasped at the feeling of cold air on his wet cunt again. And then Dennis looped the belt around his neck like a leash, buckle loose so he could pull it tighter. 

"There you go, mutt. Now you'll do what I tell you to." He tugged on the belt experimentally and heard Charlie choke on a whine. He hummed in pleasure and shoved his shoulders back down to the ground. One hand still holding the belt, he lifted Charlie's hips and rubbed his hard cock between his ass cheeks. He groaned quietly, looking down at Charlie's cunt, seeing strings of wetness dribble onto the concrete beneath them. 

"God you look good. All needy and obedient. I should leash you more often, hm?" He tugged on the belt, tightening it around Charlie's neck again, hearing the choked noises he made. He groaned back, unable to stop himself as he reached down to line his cock up with Charlie's hole. He pushed in without much effort, into the tight wet heat of Charlie's cunt. They both groaned, Dennis letting his eyes fall shut for a second. He let himself enjoy this tight heat for a moment before pulling all the way out and then pushing inside again. Charlie whined like a pig, feeling unbearably full and unbearably empty one after the other. Dennis pulled out again, a wet slick pop as he did so, and then slammed back inside. He looked down at Charlie, seeing the marks on his ass, and grinned as he moved his hands to press down on Charlie's back. One hand on either side of Charlie's waist, he put his weight into his arms, pressing him down into the floor, and started snapping his hips back and forth. Charlie let out a weak little cry as Dennis slammed into him, hard and fast, the belt tight around his neck. He could feel himself drooling uncontrollably onto the floor, as well as the wetness dribbling from him as Dennis slammed into him. He'd never felt more degraded. 

He had never felt so turned on. 

Dennis was holding him down like a fuck toy, pounding into his cunt like he didn't give a fuck if it hurt. He was grunting and groaning as he fucked him relentlessly, his knuckles white as he gripped Charlie's waist, sweat rolling down his forehead. As he started to whine louder, he pulled on the belt. Charlie felt his head start to tingle, his vision getting blurry, heard the choked noises coming from his own throat. 

"Gonna come in your hole, mutt… Fuck… Gonna watch it drip out of you…" Dennis got out between groans, making Charlie's whines more desperate, more needy. He let go of Charlie's waist and slapped his ass, three times, in quick succession. He felt Charlie clench around him as he fucked him and laughed breathily. 

"You're so fucking easy… to play with…" He grunted as he slapped Charlie again and grabbed hold of his hips. He readjusted for a second before pounding into him again, as fast as he could manage, feeling his own vision start to go white as that familiar feeling grew in his gut. Charlie whined loudly beneath him, feeling like he might break in two Dennis was fucking him so hard. Finally, with a guttural yell, Dennis slammed his cock as deep in Charlie as he could and held it there as he pumped cum into him. He groaned and fell forward, his head landing on Charlie's shoulder. As he let the last of his cum pump into him, he kissed the back of Charlie's head, loosening the belt from around his neck. Charlie gasped for air, panting loudly, as Dennis softened inside him and slid out. They stayed like that for a few moments, Dennis draped over Charlie, both catching their breath, before Dennis stood up, leaving Charlie cold and crumpled on the cellar floor. As he caught his breath, he pushed his dick back inside his boxers and buckled up his jeans. Charlie, still panting, picked his front half up off the floor and turned himself round to look at Dennis. His face didn't look quite as disgusted as last time. He looked Charlie up and down and cleared his throat. 

"Come on, dirtgrub. Clean up. I'll drive you home." He leant down to pick up his belt and started making his way towards the steps. Charlie felt cum dribbling out of him onto the floor as he watched Dennis walk away, not sure what to say. 

"Okay…" he said quietly as he pushed himself up off the ground, wiping at his cunt with a hand before pulling his pants up. He winced as the fabric scraped across the welts on his ass. He stood, shakily, hearing the cellar door shut as Dennis left. As he pulled up his boilersuit and tied it around his waist, regaining his balance slowly, he took a deep breath. Wiped his nose and mouth, rubbed the tears from his eyes. He could breathe, this time. A minute or so of catching his breath and mopping up the snot and tears from his face, and he felt… okay. 

Was Dennis really going to wait for him and drive him home? He'd never done that before unless they were going out after. Had he meant to kiss the back of Charlie's head? It seemed so tender, after all the violence. After the things he said. 

Charlie shook his head and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and heading for the stairs up to the cellar door. 

When he stepped out of the door to Paddy's, after shutting off all the lights and locking up the bar, Dennis' car was rumbling away, sat in front of the sidewalk. He locked the door to Paddy's, shoved the keys into his jacket pocket and took a breath before he moved towards the car. Dennis had his head down, looking at his phone. Charlie knocked lightly on the window, making him jump. He looked up warily, saw Charlie, and laughed as he unlocked the doors. Charlie pulled the door open but didn't get in. 

"Oh, hey, you  _ are _ still here. Thought maybe you'd snuck out the back." He said, smiling. Charlie shrugged. 

"Takes a while to close up." He didn't move. Dennis patted the passenger seat. 

"C'mon. I don't have all night." 

Charlie hopped in, pulling the door shut behind him. It felt awfully quiet in the car without the distant sounds of Philadelphia to distract him. He took an extra few seconds buckling his seatbelt, avoiding eye contact with Dennis. As soon as he had his seatbelt on, Dennis started up the car and started to drive away from the bar. The radio was on, quietly, some top 40s pop music. Dennis hummed along, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Charlie stared out of the window, watching the world pass by. 

"Doing anything tonight?" Dennis asked, almost making Charlie jump. 

"I guess not. I dunno." 

Dennis glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. 

"Nothing? What  _ do _ you do when you're at home?" Dennis seemed oddly sincere, smiling as he asked. Charlie shrugged. 

"I guess just watch TV. I go to bars sometimes, but everyone is an asshole." 

Dennis laughed. 

"Yeah, that's true. Huh. We gotta get you out there, man." 

Charlie didn't respond, and Dennis stopped speaking, just occasionally singing along to a song Charlie had never heard. They were getting close to Charlie's place now, and he started to grow anxious, wondering if Dennis would want to come in. If he should say no. If he  _ would  _ say no. 

They pulled onto the curb in front of Charlie's place. Dennis looked over at him and smiled. 

"Alright. I won't ask for gas money since it's a one off. Have fun watching TV, or whatever." 

Charlie nodded, starting to unbuckle his seatbelt. As he did, Dennis put a hand on his knee, strangely tender. 

"You were really good, baby boy." He squeezed and then took his hand away, turning the radio up. Charlie didn't know what to say, so he just got out of the car in silence. 

"Thanks, man." He said before closing the door. Dennis waved cheerily as he pulled away. Charlie walked back up to his apartment without really being aware of any of his movements. He fell asleep within 10 minutes of entering his apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the folks who enjoyed the first part!
> 
> the next part I have written is some tender ass hurt/comfort boundary setting stuff incl Charlie getting triggered and Dennis comforting him. Will post soon if folks are interested!


	3. every awful thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is soft, and tender, and deals with ptsd and trauma and flashbacks. Charlie has a nightmare and gets triggered and upset. Dennis tries to do what he can to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for implications of childhood sexual abuse, flashbacks, ptsd nightmares. no sex in this one. 
> 
> in this one... Dennis is soft

Today was not a good day. 

Charlie had woken up screaming. It didn't happen very often, anymore. It slowed down when he left home - where sometimes he would tie his own ankles to the bed to stop himself thrashing so hard he got hurt - but every now and then… 

A mixture of chronic drug and alcohol abuse, untreated mental illness, and imagination meant that Charlie's dreams were… memorable. Sometimes it felt like a whole other world, one he visited when he slept, that kept moving without him when he was awake. Things there were different. 

Some of the places he went in his dreams were a delight, and he wished he could stay there forever. Forests full of animals that followed him as he walked, trees hollowed out, the insides impossibly bigger than the outside, filled with furniture and candles. Cities full of people who didn't look at him in shock and horror, people who spoke to him joyfully and answered his questions, dogs that pulled on their leads to let him pet them. Stately homes, all to himself, empty and grand, walls painted with patterns that danced in front of him. But sometimes the staircases went on for too long. Sometimes, he'd realise, it seemed he had been walking down the same spiral of stairs for hours and hours, and it was getting darker, and something was coming down the stairs after him. Sometimes the building was on fire, and all the doors sealed with bricks, and he could hear screaming as the flames licked up the hallways towards him. Sometimes it was dark, and something bigger than him had hands that he couldn't push away, and he couldn't get his blankets to cover up his body, and he couldn't stop hearing "good girl good girl good girl" and the screaming in his throat wouldn't come out. 

Sometimes he woke up screaming. 

Today, he almost didn't stop. It had been so long since one of those dreams. It felt just the same. He was bolt upright in bed, clutching at his throat, and his scream turned into a sob. His body convulsed with shaky sobs, eyes wide, looking around in panic to find something to ground him, something to remind him this was real he was here it's okay it's not happening it's not he's not 

He took a horribly loud, choking breath, the panic in his chest constricting his lungs, and wrapped his arms around his chest as if he was hugging himself. It was horribly, horribly silent. He was horribly, horribly alone. He could hear his sobs slowing, getting quieter, just his shaky wracked breaths filling the room. As he took a sharp breath, trying to slow it, he laid back into bed, seeing his alarm clock next to him. It was 11:24am. He didn't know why he hadn't woken up earlier. Sometimes it was like he got trapped in a dream and couldn't escape. 

His chest was constricting again and he curled up on his side into a ball, holding himself tight, digging his nails into his flesh. In a swift movement he grabbed his phone and opened it. He had 6 missed calls. 2 from Dennis, 3 from Mac, 1 from Dee. (He'd recently changed their names to just one letter each - D for Dennis, M for Mac, and B for Bird. It made it a lot easier to tell who was trying to talk to him.) They'd given up around 10, it looked like. Charlie just stared at the screen and did nothing. He wasn't sure what to do with all the information he had in his head, the time and how he should be at the bar and the calls and the way his hands felt like they might phase through his phone, his body like it might melt into the mattress. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his brain to reboot, but everything stayed the same. It was getting frustrating, and tears were in his eyes again. 

He sat up with his phone, staring down at it. He clicked on Dennis' contact, not sure what to do. 

_ sore man!!! Bab DReem TRAPP! WLLL B PSDYS SON _

He did his best, through the fog of his brain and the rumbling in his ears, through the wobbling and shifting of the letters on his screen. Usually, Dennis knew what he was saying, or could at least ask Mac to translate. Charlie didn't like to make phone calls, especially to Dennis. He didn't quite feel he was allowed to interrupt at any time and demand a conversation. Not with Dennis, at the very least. 

He hadn't realised he was zoning out until his screen lit up with a call from Dennis. Now he realised why the other calls hadn't woken him up. Fucking phone was on silent. He answered, now, clearing his throat, becoming aware of how choked up he would sound. 

"Hey, Dennis!" He said with feigned enthusiasm. It came out like fear. Dennis took longer than he should have to respond, his tone immediately questioning. 

"Hey, dude… you alright? I… I don't really understand what that text meant, man, is everything cool?" 

He kind of sounded… worried. Usually that was the tone he used when Charlie was being erratic, unpredictable - when he was scaring him a little. This only barely registered to Charlie. 

"Yeah! Fine! Just a… a, uh, just some dreams…" It didn't come out as confidently as he had planned, his voice high pitched and wobbly, and he trailed off as he realised as much, becoming distracted by how hard it was to keep his eyes from going out of focus. "No, it, yeah, no, fine. Huh?" He tried to snap himself out of whatever the fuck this was, but all he could hear was himself stuttering. Dennis was silent for a little too long, again. 

"Are you sure? You sound, kind of… you don't sound like everything's cool." 

Charlie swallowed. There were tears in his eyes again, just like every time someone realised something was wrong, and he couldn't hold himself together anymore. He held the phone at arm's length as a sob tore itself from him, his attempts to suppress it just turning it into a painful, wretched cry. He caught his breath and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, putting the phone back to his ear. He didn't know what to say. He knew Dennis heard it. 

"Hey, do you… do you want me to come over or something, or…" Dennis trailed off, oddly hesitant. It made Charlie's heart feel strange. He nodded before remembering Dennis couldn't see through the phone, and cleared his throat, trying to slow his breathing. 

"Um… okay, yeah." His voice was quiet but he couldn't make it any louder. His body was starting to relax as he started to feel more solidly placed in reality. The sun was bright outside, though not coming through his window. He became aware of the chill of sweat on his skin. He heard Dennis breathing, just listening. Probably thinking. 

"Alright. Just wait there and… just wait, okay?" 

"Uh huh." Charlie closed his eyes and twirled his sheets around his fingers, focusing on the feeling of cotton between his thumb and index finger. Dennis cleared his throat on the other side of the line. 

"Okay. Bye." He sounded so unsure. Charlie felt a little guilty. Like he'd turned Dennis' day upside down. He didn't have time to feel that right now. He got up, absentmindedly, and unlocked the front door, then crawled back into his bed and curled up on his side under the sheets. 

He drifted, restlessly, in and out of a space in between asleep and awake. As he lay and tried to even his breathing, his brain drifted away from him, and he couldn't keep both feet in the same reality. He tried not to think or feel. It was so much harder than Dennis made it seem. Thoughts kept choking him. After ten long minutes that felt like 40, he sat up in bed, frustrated, and elected to get a drink. He moved to the fridge like a ghost, not feeling his feet hit the ground, and took a bottle from the stash. His fridge was 90% beer. He closed the fridge and dove his hand into a drawer that held his cigarettes. Placing one between his lips, he sat back down on the bed. Everything felt hazy as he popped the cap off the beer and took his first sip. It made him realise how sore his throat was. He gulped down half the bottle, enjoying the coldness and the bubbles in his throat, focusing on the fizzing in his mouth. As he sighed, relief in his breath, he slotted the cigarette back between his lips and scrabbled in his sheets for the lighter he knew he'd dropped at some point last night. When he found it, he lit his cigarette, letting the smoke burn his throat with a long drag that reminded him how it felt to breathe. There was no ashtray in sight. He just tapped the ash off mindlessly over the edge of his bed. Things were starting to be okay. Beer in one hand, cigarette in the other. It was okay. This was real. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"It's open!" He shouted, waiting for the handle to turn before he took another drag on the cigarette. Dennis pushed the door open hesitantly, locked onto Charlie, and walked into the apartment with a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but he was glad Charlie seemed… okay. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of smoke, but walked right to Charlie's cigarette drawer and pulled one out for himself. 

"Got a light?" He asked as he perched on the edge of Charlie's bed, hand outstretched. Charlie nodded and placed it into his hand, watching him light the cigarette and look around for something to use as an ashtray. He grabbed an empty beer bottle and tapped the ash into that. There was a quiet sizzle when the ash hit the remnants of beer inside the bottle. They sat in silence for a few moments, smoking, Charlie leaning over to tap his cigarette into the bottle in Dennis' hand. Dennis turned to look at him. 

"So are you, like… okay?" He asked, his expression the closest thing to genuine worry that Charlie had ever seen on Dennis' face. Charlie sipped on his beer, the cold glass against his fingers a welcome reminder that this was real. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I dunno. I have these crazy dreams, sometimes, and it just kind of… it messes with my head, I guess?" He looked up at Dennis, searching for validation. Dennis nodded, eyebrows furrowed. "Sometimes, like, I just, I feel like a kid, and I feel like - I feel, like, trapped, or something, and like I'm back - like it's… like…" Charlie could feel his breath getting hard to control again, the lump in his throat starting to choke him as he blinked to hold back tears. He took a gulp of beer, a little too hasty, and almost choked. Dennis was just watching him. For once, though, it didn't feel like he was a zoo animal being observed by a scientist. It felt like Dennis was trying to think of a way to help him. As his head started to spin again, Dennis made eye contact, clicking his fingers in front of Charlie's face. 

"Hey, bud. You're not. You're not there. You're here, right? With me. Okay, buddy? We are right here, just you and me, right now." His voice was calm, serious, but not stern like he often was. There was softness in his tone. Charlie nodded mindlessly, eyes drifting around Dennis' features. For the first time, he noticed wrinkles around Dennis' eyes, and on his forehead. He wondered if it was worry. He wondered if Dennis had always had those lines around his mouth. He wondered if he had lines around his mouth. Without thinking, he let go of his beer and lifted his hand, feeling at his own face, trying to remember what it looked like. Dennis' brow furrowed further. 

He leaned forward to gently lift Charlie's other hand, the one holding the cigarette, back up to his mouth. Still holding onto Charlie's hand, making sure the cigarette was in his mouth, he lit it again, nodding at Charlie to take a drag. It reminded them both of smoking secret cigarettes behind school, fumbling with the lighter and choking on the smoke. 

Charlie took a drag and exhaled it in Dennis' face. Dennis looked a little disgruntled, but he said nothing. As Charlie continued puffing away on the rest of his cigarette, Dennis made his way to the fridge, pulling out two more beers. He placed one on the bed next to Charlie's legs, and opened the other. 

"I have bad dreams too, sometimes." Dennis said, breaking the silence that neither of them had noticed fall. Charlie looked up at him with curiosity, saying nothing. Dennis nodded and sipped his beer. "I sometimes wake up and feel like… like everything bad is happening again, yknow? As if I never got away from any of it." His face was stony, eyes locked on Charlie's, but not seeming to see much. Not right now. Charlie just nodded gravely. 

"I just don't want to be back there." Charlie said, voice small and eyes down. He looked up when he felt Dennis' hand on his forearm, warm and gentle. 

"You're not. It's okay. You're not back there." Dennis spoke with a sincerity that made Charlie question what  _ he  _ was scared of. Right now, it didn't matter, but the question settled in Charlie's heart, a quiet ache that blended with all the others. 

"I know." He said, not sounding as sure as he would have liked. Dennis squeezed his arm and let go. He felt cold, suddenly. They sat silently for another few moments as they finished their cigarettes, and Charlie his beer. As he put down the empty bottle and turned to the unopened one that lay on the bed, he looked nervously at Dennis. 

"Hey, uh, can I ask you a favour?" He scratched at his beard anxiously as he opened the beer, breaking away his gaze before Dennis could make eye contact. 

"Yeah, man, of course. That's why I'm here." 

"... I just, like. Could you, like, just…" Charlie trailed off, unsure how to word what he wanted. "I just need to, like… could you lay with me?" He avoided eye contact with a dedication he usually reserved for rat bashing. 

"Yeah, Charlie, of course. Yeah." Dennis sounded soft and relieved as he shuffled up the bed next to Charlie and laid his head down on a crumpled pillow. Charlie laid back down, next to him, filled with comfort and anxiety all at once. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing Dennis' concerned expression and bowed his head, feeling the top of his head touch Dennis' chin. Slowly, gently, Dennis placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, and then draped his arm all the way over him, and then wrapped his arms around him, until he was holding him in a close hug. Charlie just pressed himself against Dennis, letting the warmth and the weight and the feeling of Dennis' chest rising and falling ground him. His fingers gripped onto Dennis' shirt, pulling him as close as he could. It was a fancy shirt, Charlie noted silently. It clung to Dennis' form in a way that made him wonder if it was tailored. It smelled like cotton and sweat and beer and cigarette smoke. Charlie closed his eyes. 

Neither of them spoke a word, or made a sound. Dennis just held Charlie as closely as he could, listening to his breathing, thumb lightly stroking the spot between Charlie's shoulderblades where his hand rested. 

This wasn't the first time Dennis had held a frightened Charlie in his arms. They didn't talk about it, but Dennis had an uncanny ability to calm Charlie, when he really needed to. Sometimes Mac could, too, but sometimes he just made things more frantic. There'd been times when Charlie had too much acid, or not enough beer, times when someone had done something so horrible he couldn't say it, times when he was just so overwhelmed with everything that it felt like the world was ending, and all Dennis could do was squeeze him and hush him. But sometimes that was enough. Somehow, despite every awful thing, Dennis knew when Charlie needed to just… be held. He knew when he needed not to push his buttons. As much as he liked to think he was the centre of everything, seeing Charlie crumble would probably destroy his faith in everything. Charlie survived everything. Charlie, as much as he was loathe to admit it, was one of the most important parts of his life, and if he went crazy or died or… whatever, Dennis wouldn't know what to do, and neither would the rest of the gang. 

So he held him tight, half convinced he was holding him together single handedly. Charlie was quiet and still in his arms, breath settled and even. Neither of them knew how long they'd been lying like that before Dennis spoke again, his lips moving against Charlie's hair, voice muffled. 

"Hey, man, you know…" he shifted his jaw, resting his chin on top of Charlie's head. "If you ever, like, feel like that, you can say, you know? I mean, if you ever, like… if it's that bad. If it makes you feel like that." 

Charlie nodded into his chest. 

"For real, though, dude. You don't have to give me all the details or whatever, I just…" He fell silent and squeezed his arms around Charlie. Charlie nodded again. 

"Okay. Thanks, Dennis." He let his hand slide around Dennis' waist, holding him back. He wasn't sure what to make of Dennis' sincerity. At any other moment, he would assume it was part of some master plan. Maybe it still was. But Dennis was warm and heavy around him, and the way he cradled Charlie in his arms made him feel like he was alive, and real, and okay. He didn't really know what to make of that either. But he wasn't going to stop it. 

They lay in silence for a long time, almost drifting off, before Charlie cleared his throat and lifted his face out of Dennis' chest. He had been figuring out how to word this for a while. 

"You know, it would be, like, kind of nice, I guess, if you were more…" He paused, his words tumbling too fast from his mouth, trying to get them back in order. "If you would do this, more, when… after…" He shrugged, knowing Dennis couldn't really see it, but he could feel it. Dennis shifted back to look at Charlie. 

"Yeah, dude. Yeah." He looked a little surprised. A little hurt, maybe. Or guilty? It was hard to tell with Dennis. 

"Like, it's okay, I just…" Charlie searched for the words he needed, Dennis' mixed up expression making his throat tighten. "I mean, I don't want to feel.. like that, when I'm… when you're with me, or whatever." He was angry at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he spoke, suddenly feeling that pressure in his chest again, that feeling like he didn't matter at all. That feeling that he could be crushed under Dennis' heel like a piece of dirt and he would deserve it. Dennis' hand was on his shoulder, suddenly, gripping the space between his neck and his shoulder firmly, eyes on Charlie's. 

"Oh, Charlie, no. No. I don't want you to feel like that either." Dennis looked like he was maybe going to cry. It was hard to tell, because Dennis didn't cry. Charlie wasn't sure what he looked like when he was about to cry. But this definitely looked like it. "You have to tell me if I make you feel like that, if I do anything that's… bad, okay?" 

Charlie nodded, maintaining eye contact for once. Dennis' thumb was moving in circles just under his jaw, so soft it made Charlie's heart ache, and he refused to think about what that ache meant, and how long it had been there. 

"Is there anything… particular? That's bad? Like have I - is there anything I should know?" Dennis asked with a look on his face of both concern and guilt. Charlie thought for a moment. 

"I guess… I guess when it's really dark. And, uh…

I mean… if you called me a girl, or something…" He scratched his beard with the hand that was trapped between him and Dennis's chest, nervous as he tried to think of things that would send him to that bad place. "Just if… if I don't know you're gonna do it, or if I'm not ready… or… I don't know…" His voice was getting quieter, and he could feel his eyes glazing over, a faint memory of a smell making his face scrunch up, thinking about talking to his mother and begging her not to let him stay, thinking about his mother never fucking listening, thinking about Dennis in front of him all quiet and sincere, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

"It's okay, baby boy. It's alright. I won't… if you don't want anything, I won't, okay? You just have to say." His hand was a little further up Charlie's neck, so he could cradle his jaw, stroke Charlie's beard with his thumb. Charlie nodded, and a tear fell from his eye, and he wasn't sure what emotion to attribute to that tear. He closed his eyes, and Dennis moved forward, pressing a kiss to Charlie's forehead. Before now, Charlie had been convinced Dennis was incapable of this level of… tenderness. He had held Charlie before, and they'd had moments, but all their affection was usually edged with a veneer of hatred and violence. They would cuddle after a drunken fight, playfighting until they accidentally bruised one another, or they'd make out sloppily and pass out spooning, or Dennis would fuck him until he couldn't see, but never had they been… like this. 

"Thanks, Den." Charlie spoke quietly, opening his eyes. Perhaps it was something in Dennis' expression, or the afternoon sun making his eyes seem impossibly blue, or just a wave of emotion that he couldn't pin down, but he kissed Dennis. Initiating kisses wasn't exactly his move, usually, but he just did it. Dennis didn't hesitate in kissing back. He let Charlie take the lead, slow and gentle, until he pulled away. 

"It's okay. It's okay." Dennis muttered as he pulled Charlie close again, wrapping his arms around him. 

Charlie snuggled back into Dennis' chest. They were quiet until they both fell asleep in the afternoon sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter I have started is charmacden having a drunken threesome. comment or leave kudos or something so I know that people are enjoying this and want more!!


	4. what friends do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is straight up porn, y'all! smut through and through!  
> Charlie, Mac and Dennis get drunk as all hell. Dennis convinces the others to have a threesome. What more can I say?
> 
> some implied macden, everyone is enamoured with Dennis, all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously this is like several thousand words of porn. how am I dealing with social isolation? Well,

There had been a thousand nights like these in the time the gang had known each other. Dennis, Mac, and Charlie, drunk and giggly, talking nonsense and listening to music. Dennis and Mac's living room was dimly lit, none of them wanting to get up and turn on the lights now it had gotten dark outside. Dennis was laying across the sofa, arm dangling off the side with a beer grasped in his hand and a blanket over him. Mac was draped over him, shifting closer whenever he could, almost sat in Dennis' lap. Charlie was on the floor by the sofa, cross legged, leaning back lazily. All of them were so drunk and giddy they could barely see. Mac burst out laughing out of nowhere, setting the others off into fits of giggles. As he laughed, he curled into Dennis, trying to hide his face in his shoulder. Dennis pushed him away playfully, more forceful than he thought he was being. Mac laughed and pushed him back. They shoved at one another's chests, uncoordinated and rough, Mac laughing as Dennis' expression grew more irritated. Charlie laughed at the sight, chugging on what could have been his 100th beer for all he knew. Dennis shoved Mac hard, his back hitting the armrest of the sofa, Dennis looming over him all of a sudden. 

Charlie's eyes snapped to the tent in Mac's trousers. It was… sizeable. Charlie giggled, but felt a stirring in his belly that he didn't want to acknowledge. Dennis laughed, face smug, as he kneeled over Mac. Mac's puppy dog eyes stared up at him, more desperate and pleading than Charlie. He blinked and sat back down, laughing, beer warm in his belly. His hand reached over languidly and rested on Mac's stomach. There was no way he hadn't noticed the tent. Mac jumped back, away from his hand, worry written all over his face. Dennis huffed with a pitying smile and looked over at Charlie as he spoke. 

"You seeing this?" He asked, almost mocking. Charlie blushed, even though the teasing was directed at Mac, and nodded. Dennis looked over at Mac. "You all worried and shit?" He asked, words slurred, smile looking more and more like a grimace as the moments passed. Mac swallowed and glanced at Charlie. 

"Yeah, it's just cause… it wasn't cause of you, dude, don't be weird…" Mac spoke fast, tripping over his words. Dennis laughed and moved his hand to Mac's hip, squeezing. Charlie just watched in silence. 

"It's not weird, baby. It's what friends do for each other," He was right in Mac's face now, grinning, eyes lidded. He turned to look at Charlie. "Right, Charlie?" Now Charlie  _ really  _ blushed, as Mac turned to look at him as well, confusion on his face. 

"What? Whaddaya mean?" He slurred, eyes flitting between Dennis and Charlie. Dennis laughed and nodded at Charlie to speak. Charlie cleared his throat and broke eye contact. 

"Uh, I mean, me 'n Den sometimes play around. S'not weird anymore. And you, like…" Charlie held back a laugh as he stared at Mac's clearly visible hard on in his pants. "Dude, you need the help!" He burst out laughing, spilling beer all over the carpet. Dennis would usually tell him off for that, but right now his eyes were on Mac. 

"He's right, Mac. You need help, yeah?" Dennis' smile made Mac think of a cult leader he'd seen on TV once. It enchanted him. He felt himself get harder. 

"God fucking damn it…" he muttered, looking down at Dennis' hand on his hip as his thumb rubbed soft little circles into his flesh. Mac was basically sat on his lap, now, Dennis behind him and underneath him. Dennis giggled, which was not something Mac was sure he'd ever heard him do when he was sober. Resting his chin on Mac's shoulder from behind, Dennis reached his hand out towards Charlie. 

"C'mere, Charlie." He beckoned, and Charlie crawled over to where he could rest his chin in Dennis' hand, leaving his beer behind. Dennis laughed and looked down at him. "D'you wanna help Mac out for me?" He asked, that sly smile plastered on his face. Charlie wasn't sure what to say. He looked up at Mac and saw him breathless and wide eyed, already flushing red across his cheeks. Dennis gently squeezed his cheeks, chuckling at Charlie's dumb little face, and looked up at Mac. 

"He'll do it, bud. He's a dirty little mutt, y'know?" Dennis mumbled as he pressed his nose into the side of Mac's head. Mac took a sharp breath, staring down at Charlie's vacant face resting in Dennis' hand  _ right  _ next to his jeans-confined dick. 

"I… I don't know, man…?" Mac stuttered, shuffling where he sat. 

"I promise you'll enjoy it, okay?" Dennis said softly, lips against Mac's cheekbone. Mac's dick, which had softened a little in all the tension and confusion, was rock hard again. Dennis chuckled and lightly kissed Mac's cheek, eliciting a shudder. "See, you like this, right? Let Charlie show you what he can do." Dennis lifted his head away from Mac and looked down at Charlie. His face was flushed, his hair all over the place, his eyes glazed over from the booze. Dennis thought he looked awfully pretty. He shifted his hand around Charlie's jaw and pressed his thumb into his mouth easily, Charlie sucking on it almost as if by instinct. Mac watched in wonder and a little bit of horror, as Charlie's eyes closed and Dennis pushed his thumb further into his mouth. Charlie sucked hungrily and Dennis laughed, loud in Mac's ear. 

"Y'see how eager he is, dude? All needy… 'n scruffy…" Dennis pulled his thumb out of Charlie's mouth. "Good boy." He muttered as he danced his fingers along Mac's waistband, eyes still on Charlie. 

"Wait, Dennis, I just… are you sure?" Mac protested once again, but there was pleading in his tone. Dennis smiled wryly and unbuttoned Mac's jeans. As Dennis unzipped them and Mac's dick brushed against the zipper, he couldn't help a little groan escaping. Dennis waited a moment before placing a palm against Mac's dick through his boxers. Mac bucked into the touch, gasping, almost kneeing Charlie in the face. Dennis chuckled and squeezed his erection gently, lips by his ear again. 

"You want that taken care of, hm?" Dennis asked, low and animalistic in Mac's ear. Against his best instincts, Mac nodded frantically. Dennis let go of his dick, smirking at the whine Mac let out, and looked down at Charlie. 

"C'mon, dirtgrub. Your turn." He sat back, letting go of Mac, and both of them stared down at Charlie. He just sat there blankly. Dennis sighed and leaned forward again, threading his fingers into Charlie's hair. "It's Mac's turn to cum in you, 'kay? It's only fair." He smiled, and Charlie was pretty sure he would do anything for Dennis' approval, so he leaned forward and licked Mac's dick, eyes on Dennis the whole time. Mac groaned loudly, hips bucking again, and Dennis hummed his approval. In his drunken haze, Charlie found it easy to focus on the task of sucking Mac's dick. He sucked at it through the fabric, at first, sloppy and uncoordinated, but it didn't seem to matter - Mac was whining like he'd never been touched before in his life. Soon enough Dennis reached down and pushed Mac's boxers down below his dick, which sprung free in front of Charlie's face. Charlie had, of course, seen Mac's dick before, but it had never seemed particularly big. He was usually drunk, or high, and usually not hard, and almost never right in front of Charlie's face. Right now, it seemed impossibly huge. Charlie glanced up to see both Mac and Dennis watching him. Dennis looked like he was going to eat both of them, right there and then. Mac just looked… undone. Already. Charlie wondered if he really hadn't ever been touched before in his life. 

"Charlie…" Dennis mumbled, seeing Charlie's mind start to wander. Charlie blinked and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the tip of Mac's cock. Mac's hips moved, again, thrusting into Charlie's mouth with a groan. Charlie pulled off and frowned up at him. 

"Hey, dude… no fair," He slurred. "You're too wriggly, dude." Mac said nothing, suddenly embarrassed by the whole situation, but Dennis rolled his eyes and put his hands on Mac's hips. Charlie grumbled, but put Mac's cock back in his mouth. He bucked again, head falling back with a gasp, but Dennis held his hips still. Charlie, at his own slow, sloppy pace, moved his lips up and down Mac's cock, unbothered by the pool of spit forming in Mac's lap. The noises Mac was making were borderline ridiculous, but Charlie couldn't deny finding it pretty hot. When he took the head of Mac's cock into his throat and swallowed around it, Mac near enough screamed. He twisted around, his arms around Dennis' neck, his face pressed into Dennis' chest, and at any other time he would have been shoved away in disgust, but right now Dennis kissed at his neck lazily. As Charlie took Mac's cock into his throat, Dennis hummed against his neck, pinning his hips down to the sofa. 

"Isn't he a good boy, hm?" He sighed against Mac's jaw, eyes looking down at Charlie, bobbing his head up and down on Mac's cock. "Such a pretty boy with a cock in his mouth, heh…" Dennis trailed off as he scraped his teeth against Mac's jawline, breath hot and heavy. Mac felt like he was going to either die or ascend or maybe just explode. Charlie was letting his cock sink into his throat, warm and tight, and  _ groaning  _ around it, shamelessly. Dennis nipped at his neck, and he almost started crying. Suddenly, Dennis pulled away and leaned down, pushing Charlie's head away from Mac's cock. Mac groaned, suddenly so understimulated it almost hurt, and Dennis cupped his jaw and brought them eye to eye. 

"S'okay, baby boy," He smiled, eyes falling closed as he pressed his forehead to Mac's. "Gonna let you fuck him, mmkay?" Mac didn't know how to react to that - didn't know whether to question why that was Dennis' decision, or if he  _ wanted  _ to fuck Charlie, or if this was weird - everything was so fucking weird already that it didn't seem like it would matter much at this point. Charlie, though, stood up, with great effort, and stood in front of them, rocking wildly. 

"Hey, man, I get… I should be makin' that decision, dude! Not your pussy, asshole… ass… bastard ass!" Charlie stuttered and searched for insults but just started giggling as he muttered curse words to himself, forgetting what he was mad about almost immediately. Dennis sighed, looking up at him. 

"'kay dude, whatever. It's Mac's turn today, pup. You have to help your friends, that's what friends are  _ for _ !" Dennis' voice sounded like it was pleading with him, but Charlie could read Dennis' face even now - and it said that he knew he would get exactly what he wanted. To be fair, it had always been true before. Charlie rolled his eyes. 

"What I gotta do?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest indignantly. Dennis stood up, his hands on Charlie's waist all of a sudden, both of them swaying drunkenly. Dennis tipped Charlie's chin up with a finger to make eye contact. 

"Just gotta let him fuck you, 'kay?" He spoke quietly, eyes wide and hopeful. Charlie thought for a moment. 

"Can you be a good little cum slut, Charlie boy?" Dennis asked, making Charlie dizzy. His breath was hot and full of the smell of beer, eyes heavy and dark staring down at Charlie like he owned him. Instinctively, wanting to please, Charlie nodded, and Dennis smiled widely. He kissed Charlie sloppily, shoving his tongue in his mouth, grabbing at his hair and pulling his head back. Charlie groaned, suddenly aware of  _ need _ . Then, just as quickly, Dennis moved away from him and looked down at Mac. 

"Stand up." He demanded, gesturing at Mac, who got up from the sofa shakily. Dennis nodded at Charlie and pointed to the sofa. Charlie stepped towards the sofa, looking to Dennis for direction. Dennis, a wide drunken smile on his face, put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and guided him down to his knees in front of the sofa, then pushed his front half over so he was bent over it. "Good boy." He muttered as Charlie pressed his face into the seat. Dennis stood back up to look at Mac, leaving Charlie bent over the sofa. He took Mac's hand, leading him towards Charlie, bringing him down to his knees so that they both knelt behind Charlie. Dennis tugged at Charlie's pants roughly, pulling them down to his knees, leaving him in just a worn out pair of boxers. Mac swallowed, mouth dry, staring at Charlie's ass. Staring at Dennis staring at Charlie's ass. Dennis quickly pulled down the boxers, too, Charlie's cunt suddenly out in the open. 

"Isn't he a pretty boy…" Dennis slurred, leaning forward to place a kiss on Charlie's ass. Charlie shuddered, giggling, quite enjoying all the attention. Dennis took hold of Mac's wrists and pulled his hands to rest on Charlie's hips. Mac looked at him like a lost puppy again, and he smiled warmly. He leaned forward and pushed a finger into Charlie, Mac following his hand with his eyes and watching the finger disappear into Charlie's cunt with a quiet wet sound. Charlie let out a shaky gasp, jerking at the sensation. Dennis pulled his finger back out and held it up to the light, both him and Mac watching. 

"Look, he's all wet for us already. S'gonna feel good." Dennis watched Mac's face as he placed the finger in his mouth, tasting Charlie. "Tastes good, too…" he muttered, smiling at Mac, who looked down at Charlie bent over in front of him. 

"You sure this isn't… weird?" He asked sheepishly, glancing up at Dennis. He looked almost feverish, sweaty and unkempt, eyes full of hunger. He shook his head. 

"I told you, it's okay. I wouldn't make you do anything weird, bro…" Dennis leaned in and kissed at Mac's neck, pulling his shirt to expose more skin, and Mac couldn't think anymore to question it further. He swallowed and looked down at Charlie. His dick was  _ so  _ hard he thought he might just cum right there and then. Dennis pulled away from him and plopped onto the sofa next to Charlie's face. 

"Go on, man. He feels good, promise." Dennis stared at Mac hopefully. Mac tried to catch his breath, staring down at Charlie's ass. It was a cute ass, and that kind of pissed him off. When did Charlie get cute? He shuffled forward a little, and the tip of his dick brushed against Charlie's cunt. He held in a gasp as he felt wetness against his erection, fingers digging into Charlie's hips. When he looked up at Dennis, he saw him stroking himself through his jeans, and held back some more embarrassing noises. Dennis nodded approvingly at him. 

"He can take it hard, don't worry…" he grinned, beginning to unbutton his own jeans as Mac lined himself up with Charlie, too horny and out of his mind to question this any longer. 

"Is this okay?" He choked out, leaning round to try and see Charlie's face. Charlie sort of nodded and grunted. 

"Just fuck him, dude, he doesn't care. He likes it." Dennis spoke, sounding exasperated even as he shoved his hand inside his own boxers to grab his cock. Mac felt like he might burst at the seams. He grabbed onto Charlie's hips and slowly pressed forward into his cunt. There was a little tightness at first and he almost pulled away and ran from it all, but then the head of his cock pushed into the wet heat of Charlie's cunt, and both of them groaned. Mac's hips once again bucked, thrusting his cock further into Charlie, who squealed. When Mac looked up at Dennis, his dick was out and in his hand. As he stroked his hardening cock, he smiled at Mac, eyes heavy. 

"Good, right?" He sighed out, and Mac nodded frantically. He pulled his hips back and slowly pushed back in, groaning as he did. Charlie lay still underneath him, mostly quiet, just whining quietly every time Mac pushed back inside him. Noises fell from Mac's mouth uncontrollably as he began to thrust into Charlie, pressing deeper with each thrust, feeling Charlie twitch around him. 

"So wet, Charlie, fuck…" he whined, pressing deep into him with a quiet squelch. Charlie groaned in response, grabbing at the fabric of the sofa. As Mac thrust into him, Dennis placed a hand on his wrist, gaining his attention. He looked up at him as Dennis shifted his shoulders, letting Charlie's chest sit on his knees. As Charlie whined at Mac beginning to pick up the pace, thrusting into him, Dennis pressed the tip of his cock against Charlie's lips. Charlie let his lips open instinctively, suddenly desperate to have something in his mouth. Feeling Charlie let him in, Dennis promptly thrust into his mouth, tangling a hand in his hair. 

"Yeah, good boy, filling all your holes…" Dennis groaned, lightly thrusting into Charlie's mouth, not wanting to make himself cum just yet. He watched Charlie's face, his eyes rolling, drool glistening around his mouth as Dennis' cock moved in and out of it. Each time Mac thrust into his cunt, he whined a little around Dennis' cock. Mac was speeding up, grabbing at Charlie's ribcage and his shoulders, his head tipped back. 

"Oh, fuck, Charlie, I'm… fuck, I'm gonna cum…" He whined, open mouthed, looking over at Dennis in need and panic, still thrusting. Dennis grinned. 

"Go on, baby boy, cum in him… our little slut…" Dennis pushed his cock all the way into Charlie's mouth as he spoke, watching his face get red and his fingers gripping at the sofa so hard he might tear it. He pulled his cock out of Charlie's mouth and cradled his jaw in his hand. 

"No, don't… don't cum in me dude, I… fuck…" Charlie tried to speak in between Mac's thrusts, getting harder and deeper. His protest was weak and quiet and largely drowned out by his own breathy moans. Dennis laughed and looked up at Mac's desperate face. 

"Don't listen to him, man, cum in him. It feels best that way. You gonna cum, huh?" Dennis pressed back against Charlie's lips, letting him suck at the head of his cock as Mac began to pound into him from behind. 

"Good boy…" Dennis spoke as Mac cried out, thrusting hard into Charlie's cunt, cum shooting out inside him. Mac kept thrusting, slower, high pitched moans filling the room as he waited for the last drops of cum to shoot into Charlie. He stilled, Charlie rocking gently in front of him, trying to keep some friction going as Mac softened and slipped out of him. He began to catch his breath, looking up at Dennis for some kind of instruction in his post-orgasm haze. Dennis stood, letting Charlie's front half fall back onto the sofa, and shoved Mac out of the way. He got a good look at Charlie's cunt, swollen and red, dripping with cum and his own juices, and  _ growled _ . 

"Thanks for getting him all nice and wet for me, baby boy. He's a good little cumslut, hm?" He trailed a finger along Mac's jaw in a way that almost made him hard again immediately, then refocused on Charlie, lining up behind him. He pushed two fingers inside his cunt and started fucking him with them, brutal and fast, with a loud rhythmic squelching. Charlie whined feverishly, bucking back into the touch. 

"Yeah… good boy… full of cum for me… gonna fuck you so good…" He growled as he fingered Charlie roughly. He quickly pulled his hand away and shoved his cock inside Charlie's cunt, not going slow or being cautious like Mac had. He immediately started pounding into Charlie, making him scream into the sofa in front of him. Dennis pressed his hand into the back of Charlie's head, shoving his face into the sofa hard as he fucked him. Mac, all the while, sat by them on the floor, cock already half hard again, watching Dennis fuck the shit out of Charlie. Hearing the wet squelching of Charlie's wetness and Mac's cum inside him, watching it drip onto the carpet beneath them. Dennis' muscles moving under his skin as he thrust into Charlie, the sounds bubbling up from his throat... it was almost hotter than fucking Charlie himself. He wrapped a hand around his over-sensitive cock, feeling it still wet from Charlie's cunt and his own cum and whined as he watched. Dennis bent down over Charlie as he fucked him, hand pressing his head down into the sofa, and bit into his shoulder hard. Charlie screamed out, muffled by the sofa, and Dennis growled, speeding up his thrusts. He was pounding into him fast and hard enough that the sofa was thumping against the wall, getting louder as Dennis went faster. By now, Charlie was letting out a continuous high pitched squeal, Dennis growling as he bit into his shoulder and fucked him with everything he could muster. Mac was thrusting into his own hand desperately, groaning as he watched Dennis pound Charlie, pressing him into the sofa with all his weight. He was growling low in his throat as he fucked him, digging his nails into Charlie's shoulder, sucking at his neck. Finally, he yelled out wordlessly as he pressed deep into Charlie, cumming  _ hard _ . His vision went white as he pumped his cum into Charlie's cunt, which clenched around him. He let go of Charlie's head and wrapped his arms around his chest from behind in a hug, still lightly thrusting into him as the last of his cum left his cock. 

"There you go, mutt… good boy… all filled up.." He kissed the raised red spot on Charlie's shoulder where he'd bitten down, hearing him gasp underneath him. He rolled his hips one last time before pulling out of Charlie, looking down to see the cum drip out of him. He grabbed Charlie's waist and tried to lift him into a sitting position, but he was dead weight. 

"Charlie… sit up. Get here." He patted the seat next to Charlie's head, and he slowly maneuvered himself up, sitting in front of Dennis. Dennis pulled Charlie's legs over his shoulders, eye level with his cunt. "Yeah, perfect…" he muttered as he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Charlie's little cock. He sucked at it sloppily, enjoying the loud wet noises he was making almost as much as the way Charlie's legs shook. Beside him, Mac started pumping his hand around his own cock harder, watching Dennis eat Charlie's pussy like he was starved. He plunged his tongue inside his cunt, tasting him, and his own cum, and  _ Mac's  _ cum, and he groaned shamelessly as he lapped at Charlie's cunt. Charlie's hands shot to his shoulders, not sure if he was trying to push him away or pull him closer, as Dennis licked his cock delicately, humming against it. When he started sucking again, hard, teeth brushing against Charlie's cock, Charlie yelled and dug his fingers into Dennis' shoulders, clenching down around nothing, pushing cum out of him into Dennis' mouth. Dennis kept sucking at his cock and shoved two fingers into him, hooking them upwards and rocking inside him, feeling the way he clenched and spasmed around his fingers. He groaned against Charlie's cock, feeling his fingers release from his shoulders, and pulled his own fingers out of Charlie. As he did so, Mac came across his own stomach, groaning weakly. Dennis chuckled. 

"Mmm… see… we can all help each other, huh?" He turned and wiped a finger through the cum on Mac's stomach, and promptly sucked it off, humming contentedly. Mac swallowed and looked down at himself. Slowly, he pushed his dick back into his boxers. Dennis stood, and sat back down on the sofa, pulling his own pants back over his dick. Charlie just slumped onto the floor and turned around, letting all the cum and wetness drip out of him onto the carpet. 

Mac pulled a box of cigarettes out of the pocket of his shirt, placed one in his mouth, and held out the box to Dennis. Dennis took it and placed one between his lips. He offered the box to Charlie, who took it clumsily and plucked out a cigarette which he twirled in his fingers absentmindedly. They were silent as Mac lit his cigarette and passed the lighter. Charlie started to doze off right where he sat as he smoked, and shuffled up onto the sofa where he drifted into a drunken sleep, curled up in a ball. Dennis and Mac smoked in silence until Dennis stood up. Mac looked up at him, trying to keep his expression neutral, and not reveal the nerves and confusion bubbling in his gut. Dennis smiled. 

"Fun night, huh?" He laughed, stepping forward and ruffling Mac's hair playfully. Mac grinned, glad Dennis wasn't being weird about it. Hoping, inwardly, that this meant it wasn't a one off event. Dennis turned and stumbled towards his room cheerfully. He stopped to turn and speak again. 

"G'night, Mac. See ya tomorrow. Gonna have to clean the carpet…" He sighed as he wandered off into his bedroom and closed the door. Mac finished his cigarette in silence and then sat on the sofa next to Charlie. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping friend, tucking his chin into his collarbone and closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he succumbed to tiredness and drunkenness. 


End file.
